Close Your Eyes and Imagine!
by therandomer5000
Summary: Sometimes it's good to just let the mind wander! Was originally a Ran fic but for people who don't like Ran this can be seen from April's perspective. xx R&R x


**Here's a little oneshot I randomly came up with when I came home from college! Hope you enjoy xx**

* * *

**Close your eyes and Imagine**

I lay on Mikey's bed waiting for him to decide what video game we were going to play, he seemed to be having a difficult time deciding.

''Y'know what? It's just too hard!'' Mikey sighed.

''C'mon Mikey'' I laugh, ''there must be something you wanna play''

''Nah… Y'know there are other ways of having fun'' He smiles. ''Lets just use our imagination!''

I frown and cock my head to the side.

''What do you mean?'' I ask.

He stands up and takes my hands in his and pulls me to my feet.

''Close your eyes'' He says excitedly. I do as he says. ''Now let your mind wander! Once your mind's ready open them again!''

I, again, do what he says and when I open my eyes I gasp in shock. His room now has grass and is a strange orange colour!

Mikey grins at me and begins to sing as gentle music plays around us.

''You would not believe your eyes if ten million fireflies lit up the walls as I fell asleep'' I watched as a flurry of gold fireflies flew around us, lighting up the walls in a gentle glow.

I felt so relaxed, I smiled at Mikey as he carried on.

''Cause they fill the open air and leave tear drops everywhere! You'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare!'' We stared as the fireflies flew over our heads and little tear dropped shapes crystals fell to the floor with a tinkling sound.

We grinned as I held my hand out and caught a few.

''I like to make myself believe… that planet earth turns slowly…'' Mikey sings as everything slows down.

''It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep coz everything is never as it seems'' I sing in response as I use my other hand to poke at the crystal teardrops in my palm.

''Cause I get a thousand hugs from ten thousand lightning bugs'' Mikey sings as the fireflies swirls around us causing us to join together. ''As they try to teach me how to dance'' We waltz together as the tinkling music continues.

I smile as we stumble a little causing a few fireflies to fly to our feet as twirl around so the light would show us what to do.

''A foxtrot above my head, a song caught beneath my bed'' Mikey sings in wonder as glittering musical notes drift out from under his bed.

Suddenly all the crystal teardrops flew up to the ceiling and formed into a disco ball.

''A disco ball is just hanging by a thread'' Mikey sings as the crystal disco ball sways before falling and smashing on the ground sending crystals flying around the room.

But none hit the ground, they float around us like stars.

''I like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly.'' Mkey sings again as we stare at the crystals and fireflies.

''It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep coz everything is never as it seems when I fall asleep!'' I sing as a couple of fireflies gently brush against my cheek.

''Leave my door open just a crack'' we sing as the hall beyond the door lights up with a golden glow. ''Coz I feel like such an insomniac!'' we laugh as fireflies dance around us excitedly.

''Why do I tire of counting sheep?'' I sing as we are lowered back to floor. ''When I'm far too tired to fall asleep''

We watched as the fireflies joined into a group in front of us. The crystal teardrops float together to form the word; 'Goodbye'

''To ten million fireflies'' Mikey sings sadly.

''I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes'' I smile at them.

''I got misty eyes as they said farewell'' we sing together and wave at the little fireflies as the fly out the door. Mikey leans closer to me.

''But I'll know where several are if my dreams get real bizarre cause I saved a few and I keep 'em in a jar'' He grinned as he held up a jar containing a few fireflies who hum to the tune.

''I like to make myself believe… that planet earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep coz everything is never as it seems'' We sing together, ''When I fall asleep''

We repeat it again as the musical notes go back under the bed and the glow from the hall dims until it's gone. Mikey puts his jar under his bed.

''I like to make myself believe… that planet earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep'' We sing quietly as everything returns to normal and the day dream ends.

Raph charges into the room angrily.

''Stop singing!'' he yells. ''You're driving me crazy!''

He shoots us a dirty look before leaving.

''Because my dreams are bursting at the seams'' we sing quietly as we hear Raph's door slam.

We look around the room and I sigh.

''It's amazing what the mind can conjure up huh?'' I chuckle breathlessly.

''I know'' Mikey smirks. ''This is how I spend most my time when I'm alone… though… it was much more fun with you around''

''Thanks'' I grin. ''This was fun''

We hug and I decide I'd better leave before Raph explodes.

''See ya Mikey'' I say as I'm about to leave but something catches my eye, there's a bright gold glow coming from under Mikey's bed.

He notices it too and ducks down to see what it is.

''What the-?'' I gasp as Mikey pulls out a jar containing a few fireflies. He opens the jar and the fireflies fly out, they circle around us before disappearing in the blink of an eye.

We stare at each other in shock.

Some really amazing things can happen!

* * *

**Please Review xx**


End file.
